Dreamscape
by cutekittenlady
Summary: Lotor dreams tell him more about his feelings than his head.


Lotor frequently has dreams or nightmares about Acxa.

Lotor liked to think he wasn't a particularly fanciful person, though his mother insisted taht he tended to take a romantic view on things. He didn't ascribe to things like fate or destiny, but he _did_ believe things, even the seemingly supernatural, had an explanation behind them. Some well reasoned and proper system of being that one could disrupt to prevent the thing from coming about int he first place.

Which was why this most recent sereis of incidents involving his dreams was causing him so much stress. Lotor didn't often dream, and when he did, he paid attention. Dreams were often how the subconcious made itself known after all.

Normally he was able to find the root cause of the dream (typically something to do with his diet), neutralize it, and then return to his usual trend of undisturbed slumber. However this time he couldn't seem to find the root cause of the problem. He'd changed his meals, addressed his imore stressful projects, and even changed his position while sleeping and yet the same dream kept coming to him.

It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"You look like death." Ezor had said when she'd seen him first thing in the monring.

Acxa had glared at her in response.

"Well he _does_."

"Observant as always." Lotor had sighed as he'd rested his head on the coffee table. "As a matter of fact… I had some trouble sleeping last night."

"Something you ate?" Zethrid suggested.

"No. I've changed my meals, and I'm still having the same problem."

"I'm outta ideas then." Zethrid leaned back in her chair with her hands raised in surrender. "It's not like I can punch your insomnia away."

"Insomnia… isn't exactly the problem here…"

"Why not try being more active?" It was Ezor's turn to make a suggestion. "I mean you do kinda just sit on your butt all day."

Lotor raised his head slightly to give her a look.

"Fine fine!" Ezor sat crossed legged on the couch next to Zethrid. "It was just a suggestion."

Leaning back in his chair and letting his head hang off the back, Lotor closed his eyes.

"The issue isn't that I can't sleep, or that I am not tired enough. I just have… dreams."

There was silence then.

Lotor sighed again.

He probably shouldn't have told them that. In all likelihood they were going to begin to pry. It was likely only a matter of minutes.

"What kind of dreams?" Ezor's voice drifted across the air.

Correction. Seconds. It was a matter of seconds.

"Just… dreams."

"I didn't peg you to be the type to have night terrors." Zethrid honeslty sounded rather surprised.

Lotor felt something warm and wriggling being set in his lap. He lifted his head to see Narti's cat, Kova, laying there. He glanced over at Narti who sat expextently next to him. Looking down at the cat in his lap, Lotor allowed himself a few strokes.

"While I appreciate the sentiment." he said gratefully. "I don't think I'm need of comfort at the moment. Honestly, it is not something that pressing. It's not even anything that could be described as a nightmare. Just a recurring dream I've been having as of late."

"Well, maybe you should talk about it?"

Lotor glanced at Acxa, who sat just on his opposite side to Narti. She sat there, straight and erect, in that practiced disciplined manner of hers. Her dark eyes met his for a moment and remained there before she broke the shared gaze and went on.

"Talking about it might help to sort out what it is about the dream thats bothering you so much. We can not have you falling asleep in the middle of one of your meetings because of this."

He smiled and teased. "Are you worried about me?"

Acxa's eyes widened slightly before she stared down at her hands, and muttered. "I always worry."

Lotor gave her a surprised look, before Kova caught sight of something across the table and pounced, sending books and papers flying everywhere.

That night, Lotor lay awake with her words still ringing in his ears until sleep finally took him.

* * *

 _It was warm._

 _Lotor couldn't say if it was from the sun, or even from the air. But every part of him felt warm and comfortable._

 _All of his worries seemed so far away. His work. His enemies. The memories of things long past._

 _All of them distant murmurs on the edge of his mind._

 _And he could feel a soft and gentle touch. Someone taking his hand, and caressing his face. Their lips barely brushing against his._

 _A pair of lovely dark eyes staring into his._

 _And holding their gaze._

 _Then, Acxa would kiss him._

* * *

Lotor woke up to light streaming in through his window feeling far more well rested than he had in days. Slowly he sat up in his bed, and tentatively brushed his lips with his fingers.

 _Ah, so that's it._ He thought his mind suddenly filling with new troubles. _So that's it... Damn._


End file.
